Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phone(s), tablet computer(s), laptop computer(s), etc.) include security mechanisms(s). A security mechanism, which may include, for example, a secure interface, may be a “home screen” on the computing device that provides access to data or applications on the device. The applications may, for example, include a telephone application, an email application, and a short messaging service application, which may be presented on the screen of the computing device via one or more computer icons after authenticated access to the security mechanism. The security mechanism may also include an interface for accessing a secure application executing on the device. The secure application may, for example, include an online banking application.
Security mechanisms are typically accessed by providing login credentials (e.g., a username and/or a password) to the computing device. Entering a password may be inconvenient under some circumstances, for example, when the user is driving a car. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for accessing a security mechanism on a computing device may be desirable.
In addition, security clearance procedures at security checkpoints, for example, at airports and at high-rise office buildings, may be cumbersome and time consuming for travelers or visitors to the high-rise office buildings who are low-risk. A traveler or visitor may be low-risk based on information known about the travelers or visitors (e.g., a visitor who is an employee working at the office building may be a low-risk visitor). As the foregoing illustrates, a new, less cumbersome approach for clearing a security checkpoint may be desirable.